From Curiosity To Adventure
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Grant Mansion gets some unexpected visitors. Co-written with Steelcode and Redbat132. :)


**A story that Steelcode, Redbat132, and myself put together. :) Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Sage belongs to Steelcode. Macy Monroe (Black Rebel), Andy, Marcus, and Tommy belong to Redbat132. I only own Rachel and Sasha.**

* * *

 **From Curiosity To Adventure**

"Town looks kind of quiet," said Tommy to his adopted sister Macy.

"Yeah, a good spot for going to that local college," she said.

A rebel with a never-quit attitude, Macy had short brunette hair with a long bang almost covering her left eye while she had brown eyes and healthy tanned skin. A black tank top shirt with a long sleeve blue jean jacket worn, dark blue jeans tied with a brown belt, and black sneakers with white skulls on both sides completed her outfit while yellow sphered earrings were in her ears. She had a unique personality to boot, not taking slack from anyone and being protective of her brother.

Tommy was a bit opposite to his older adopted sister with black spiky hair, black eyes and slightly pale skin. His outfit consisted of a midnight colored shirt that had a wolf howling under a full moon, blue jeans, and brown sneakers. And like any kid, he was hyper, curious, had a huge sense of adventure, and goodhearted. He was also fearless and fun, though his sister felt maybe he was a little too adventurous.

While Macy was looking up things about the local college on her computer and some brochures, Tommy was looking for something else. Word had spread around that Staybrook had mysterious heroes and he was eager to see if they existed. His two best friends, Marcus and Andy, were with him and also excited to see if the mystery heroes were in Staybrook and what they looked like.

"Maybe they're from somewhere else," Marcus, a boy with dark brown skin, black crew cut hair, and brown eyes who wore a green t-shirt with a UFO image in front, blue jeans, and black sneakers, said. "Like aliens."

Andy, a young boy with blonde straight hair, green eyes, grey glasses wearing a blue sweat shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers, nodded. "It's the whole reason we started the club," he said. "So let's go find out who the heroes are."

"Okay, Mystery Crusaders," Tommy said with a grin. "Let's go."

The three boys tried to sneak out quietly after their parents were all asleep, but little did they realize that they had caught Macy's attention when she looked out the window and saw the three in the distance heading out on their own and sighed. "Not again," she groaned before standing up and transforming to her alter ego, Black Rebel, a vigilante heroine with an outfit composed of a silver tank top shirt with a long-sleeve black leather jacket that had a few shuriken up on her sleeves along with a katana sword on her back, dark black jeans tied with a brown belt with a bat symbol on the center, twin sais on her hips, and a nunchuck that was barely showing strapped on to her left ankle. The same black sneakers that have white skulls on both sides that she normally wore were still on her feet, and a black mask concealed her identity while silver shuriken-like earrings and black leather fingerless biker gloves were her accessories and completed the outfit. "Tommy, you better have a good reason for this," she said as she slipped out to follow her adopted brother and his friends.

The Crusaders hadn't gotten far when they ran into trouble in the form of some teenagers looking for a fight. "Hey, freaks," said one. "Don't you know better than to invade our territory?"

"What do you mean?" Andy asked curiously.

They were picked up by their shirts and lifted up. "Let's shake them down, boys," the leader said cruelly.

A loud howl filled the air and a wolf jumped out, growling angrily. "What is this? Someone's attack dog?" One bully asked incredulously.

"Actually, I think that's a wolf," Marcus said.

When the bullies turned their attention to the wolf, it let out a powerful howl that blew them back and he drove them away, except one bully threw a rock that hit the wolf's shoulder and made him yelp in shock and immediately run.

"Come on!" Tommy said. "Let's follow him! I bet he's the mysterious hero!"

"I've never seen a wolf like that," Andy said as they followed the wolf to the Grant Mansion, Staybrook's haunted house. Entering the house and hiding, the three boys saw a human and another strange person who looked like a vampire fussing over the wolf's scrapes and cuts, looking worried.

The Crusaders were stunned. "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?!" Tommy asked in a low tone.

"A werewolf getting helped by a woman and vampire? Because I'm seeing that, too," Marcus said.

"No way! The Mystery Heroes of Staybrook are monsters…and they live in this old house as their secret headquarters!" Andy exclaimed excitedly.

"Awesome!" They all said quietly while giving each other high fives.

Suddenly, they were grabbed and their mouths covered before they were dragged into another room. The three boys looked to see it was Macy in her Black Rebel form. "Macy?! What are you doing here?" Asked Tommy.

"I would be asking you three the same question! Do you have any idea how much trouble you all will be in if our parents find out you're sneaking out at a strange neighborhood and hanging out in private property of an old house?!" Macy scolded them.

"They won't find out if you keep your mouth shut!" Tommy hissed. "It's not fair you can play hero and you say we can't solve mysteries!"

"Ugh! You boys don't realize how dangerous it is!"

They failed to notice their arguing attracted the attention of one of the aliens and he stepped out into the light. It was Big Chill and he narrowed his green eyes at seeing the intruders. "It is dangerous," he breathed in his breathy voice, making the four jump a little. "And it's dangerous to enter a house full of people who dislike intruders."

He flew invisibly towards them before landing and turning visible, his wings around him like a cloak until he opened them in a threatening manner, breathing ice at the floor. "LEAVE! OR BECOME PRISONERS HERE!"

"Run!" Macy screamed, pulling the boys close to her as they began running, but Big Chill's scary act caught the attention of the Galactic Monsters and the four ran into a werewolf who howled at them.

"You intruders will pay!" He howled, running after them.

"Get lost, Dogface!" The older girl said, maneuvering herself so that she was between the wolf and the boys, doing a slide and seeing a bag of marbles nearby. She grabbed them and spread them on the floor, making the werewolf yelp as he slipped and fell halfway into a nearby laundry chute.

She then heard Marcus yell in shock and looked to see a ghost was looming over the boy and had striped tentacles coming out of his chest and the tentacles were wrapping around the boy like ropes. Moving fast, Macy reached forward, grabbing onto the tentacles and pulling. "Get away from him, Ghostfreak!"

The ghost cried out in surprise and released the boy before a sharp blow to his neck knocked him down, which was unusual for a ghost, but the girl wasn't going to complain. She quickly moved to get ahead of the boys and defend them from anything else that came their way.

"Hmm, we haven't had fresh meat in a while," a Transylvanian voice said and they looked up to see a vampire flying overhead and his eyes flashed.

"Look out! He's going to bite us!" Andy screamed.

"Not on my watch!" Macy said, leaping up. "Bite dust, Fangface!"

A kick to the gut and the vampire was down, gasping for air as the kick had landed solidly. A Frankenstein monster came out and grabbed Tommy, who squirmed hard. "Let go!" He demanded.

"Let him go, Bucket of Bolts!" The girl cried out, kicking high and smacking him in the chin, making him let go of the boy and they continued running. "Hurry, we're almost outside!"

"Is that so?" Asked a new voice as a mummy landed in front of them. "You four aren't going anywhere."

"Try us, Walking Toilet Paper!" Macy said as she used her signature move, the Silver Star Death Spiral, to trap and slow down the mummy. The maneuver was one where she would run on top of a wall followed by a back flip over the enemies, and while up in the air she would spin around very fast and throw shuriken at her targets before sticking the landing and leaving her enemies stuck on the floor or wall with shuriken holding them down.

But while they were about to head out, the Galactic Monsters had recovered and cornered the four. "Well, look at these fresh victims," the ghost said. "Perfect ones to give our final scare to."

Just then, the same wolf from before jumped in, growling at the aliens and standing defensively in front of the four, keeping the aliens at bay.

Whampire paused, seeing his son standing defensively and understanding his body language to mean that the four weren't a threat. He nodded. "Everyone, stand down," he said, surprising the aliens, but they stood down, seeing their nephew was being defensive.

Macy, not letting her guard down, kept the boys behind her and reached for one of her weapons, but Tommy gently grabbed her arm. "Don't hurt them. They're on our side," he reasoned, much to his sister's confusion.

Sage then changed to his human form and gave Macy a kind smile, causing the Rebel teen to stare in shock and blush lightly, making her little brother notice.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding," the boy said before turning to his father and uncles. "They're not intruders. They ran into some trouble with some bullies in town. That's how I got hurt."

"And these four probably grew curious about you and followed you here," Snare-Oh said, looking at the four.

The Mystery Crusaders looked very sheepish and contrite. "We're sorry for entering without permission," Andy said softly.

"We just wanted to meet the Mysterious Heroes of Staybrook in person and say thanks for protecting people," explained Tommy.

"We had no idea you guys were monsters. The cool kind, I mean," added Marcus.

"Well they aren't exactly monsters. My dad and my uncles are actually aliens who look like monsters," Sage explained. "I'm a shape shifter, as you saw."

"Aliens!?" the Mystery Crusaders exclaimed in surprise and amazement.

"Alien Monsters _AND_ a shapeshifter?! That's even cooler!" Tommy said.

"This night just keeps getting stranger and stranger," Macy said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Now who in the name of the universe are you guys?" Sage asked.

"I'm Tommy. Those are my friends, Andy and Marcus. We're the Mystery Crusaders," the young boy answered.

"It's our secret club where we try to solve our own mysteries of all kinds of weirdness," Marcus explained.

"And you guys were the reason why we started the club in the first place. When we heard about mysterious heroes rescuing people, we had to investigated," Andy added.

"Okay, but late at night? My dad nearly had a conniption when he saw I was out there," Sage replied, looking at Whampire

"It was the only time we could do it without anyone knowing what we were up to," reasoned Tommy. "That, and Mom and Dad would never let us investigate by ourselves at night."

"Gee, I wonder why," Macy said sarcastically while folding her arms, still mad at her brother and friends for their sneak out.

What's going on down there?" A new voice asked as Rachel Jocklin, owner of the Grant Mansion, came downstairs. She paused at seeing the brunette girl and the hero-like outfit she wore. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice taking a small edge.

"Name's Black Rebel. I'm a street vigilante who cleans the streets of New York from thugs and scumbags that hurt innocent people. And I only came here because a few certain 'somebodies' were out on their own and only assumed to do something stupid. Which, obviously, appeared to be messing with alien monsters!" The girl answered, glaring at the boys while scolding them.

"I certainly understand. I myself was about to go out and find a certain someone who left the house," Whampire said looking at Sage.

Sage smiled. "Well, if I hadn't gone these guys would have been hurt," he said.

"Wait a minute, you were the one who saved them back there?" Macy asked in surprise.

The boy raised his eyebrow questioningly at her. "Yeah, like I said, I'm a shape shifter I can change into the form of a grey and white wolf."

"Right. Sorry. I'm just having a hard time believing any of this. And I see weird stuff back in New York," she explained.

"Understandable," Sage replied and then turned to the boys. "Did any you get hurt by those guys in the ally?" he asked, concerned.

"No. We're fine. Thanks for saving us back there," Tommy assured him.

"No problem, always up for helping," the boy said. "So, if I'm getting this correctly again, my dad and uncles brought you here?"

"Well, technically, it was their work in saving people who got our attention," reasoned Andy.

"And we were only around because my sister, Macy, is going to this college close by here. It seemed like the perfect opportunity for us to investigate and solve this case," added Tommy, pointing at Macy.

"Hey! You can't tell a bunch of strangers about my secret identity! Let alone a group of alien monsters!" Macy yelled, really angry that he did something stupid again.

"It's fine, sis. They're heroes of the night and deserve to know about us. Besides, I trust them to keep your identity a secret, just like they trust us in keeping theirs."

Macy just grumbled under her breath and folded her arms in an annoyed way. She was really over her limit in strangling her brother for what he had just done that night.

"Hang on. Your sister is going to the local college?" Frankenstrike asked.

"Yeah. Macy thinks that this college is the only one that has the exact courses she's looking for. But I think it's lame because I heard it's full of snobs and posers," the young boy admitted.

"It is not!" Argued Macy.

"Is so!" Tommy argued back, sticking his tongue out at her.

Sage smirked. "So, I'm a snob and poser, huh?" He asked.

That not only got Tommy and Macy's attention, but stopped their arguing dead in its tracks. "You go to that college?!" Macy and Tommy asked in unison before. Tommy's jaw dropped in shock and Macy lightly blushed again.

Sage smiled. "Yep I'm in photography and arts."

Macy laughed nervously because she was embarrassed that Sage was one of the students that went to the same college she was going to and her annoying brother had just insulted him. "He totally didn't mean that. Tommy was just being a complete goofball, as always. I can't imagine how his dear step-sister still deals with his annoyance," she said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Sage laughed. "I meant it as a joke. It's true that most people their act like prancing ponies, but there are good ones. My mom and aunt graduated from the college," he said, looking proudly at his aunt, who smiled.

Macy sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Last thing I want is to make an enemy because Tommy opened his big mouth."

"Says the girl with a bad temper and has a crush on the shapeshifter wolf boy," teased Tommy.

"Will you stop talking?!" She snapped, now feeling super red on her face, both from anger and embarrassment.

Sage smiled again. "Hey, take it easy. We were all that age. But, little man, you need to cut your sister some slack," he said gently.

"I cut my sister some slack," replied the boy.

"Yeah, when you're not bored," the girl mumbled under her breath.

"Besides, it's hard being part of a new family to get some attention around here. Especially when having a sister who gets to be out every night."

"Believe me, you'll relish in the time with her. I always do with my family," Sage replied, seeing his father give him a proud look.

"…Yeah, I guess so." Tommy said, lightly smiling, "Thanks, Sage."

Macy looked at Tommy, speechless, then at the floor. She started to kind of realize that the reason why Tommy kept teasing her with all his pranks was to get close to her, his big sister. And now she felt uncertain if she should go to the Staybrook college.

"You okay, Macy?" Rachel asked, concerned that the girl was quiet and looked a little lost.

"I don't know. I guess I have a lot to learn about being an older sister," the girl answered, still looking at the ground in a glum way. "It's just…it was hard enough that my dad found Tommy and took him in as part of a new addition to the family. I didn't want anything to do with him because he was always annoying me to pieces. Even when I had my own secret life in protecting my home from low lives that could harm not just my family, but other innocent people. Now, after what I experienced tonight, I finally understand why he does these things: to get my attention and spend time with me." She placed her hands on her face with grief. "I'm such an idiot. And a terrible sister."

Rachel placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I wouldn't say that," she said gently.

"You take on a hero identity to save the world and protect your family," Ghostfreak said gently. "I'd say that says you're a loving sister who doesn't want any harm to come to their little brother."

"But ignoring him for the wrong reasons?" Macy said guiltily.

"Or perhaps suddenly thrust into sisterhood without warning?" Whampire said gently.

"That can be a bit unnerving if you're given no warning ahead of time," Snare-Oh said in a kind voice. "But that doesn't make you a bad sister. Not by a long shot."

"Change isn't easy to deal with, especially when it affects your life in a way you might not like," Rachel said. "But instead of ignoring it and thinking it'll get better on its own, you should embrace it and make it turn out better."

Macy looked at her and the older woman smiled. "Who knows? You and Tommy might have more in common that you think."

"She's right," Ghostfreak said.

"Thanks, guys. But it still doesn't change the fact I'm going to a college that's far away from home. I mean, I just got a little brother, and I'm about to abandon him? I'm not even sure what to do," the girl admitted.

"Hey, no worries. We can help," Sage said, looking at his dad.

"How?" She asked.

"Well, what do your parents work as?"

"Uh, well, my dad's a cop in New York while mom is a psychologist," she answered, honestly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, the sheriff in town retired and they're looking for a new one. Think you guys could think of Staybrook as your home?" Sage asked with a smile.

"He's right," Rachel said, remembering that. "I bet Staybrook's sheriff's office would be honored to have one of New York's finest on their team."

"Are you serious?!" Tommy asked, looking very happy with that idea.

"That would be amazing! But how would we convince my dad to take the job? Along with finding a good home around Staybrook?" Macy asked.

"Well if Aunt Rachel knows one thing, it's Staybrook, and she can tell you where a house is. As for the job, I think I can help with that," Sage said, smiling.

"Thanks, Sage," Macy smiled, happily.

"Wait! I just realize something. If we're going to move here, what about Andy and Marcus? I can't abandon the Mystery Crusaders," Tommy said.

"Don't worry about us, Tommy. We can still stay in touch," assured Marcus.

"Yeah. I have been working on some advanced walkie-talkies so we can chat from very long distances. Even keep you updated on what's happening in New York," added Andy.

"And you can always fill us in on what's happening in Staybrook," Marcus pointed out, too.

"Or maybe you guys can keep in touch over Skype," Sage suggested.

"…Sure. If you want to take the fun out of it," Andy lightly complained.

"That works too," Tommy and Marcus said in unison, agreeing that Skype seemed less complicated.

"Plus, I know of a few excursions that come out here that you to could do to visit us," Sage continued.

"Awesome!" Marcus and Andy cheered, looking happy.

"So…Crusaders forever?" Tommy asked.

"Crusaders forever!" his friends said as the three boys triple fist bumped, making everyone smile.

"I think we should get you back to your parents now. It's quite late," Whampire said, calmly resting a hand on Sage's shoulder.

"Good idea. And, uh, sorry if I went all attack on you guys. And called you Fangface, Dogbreath, Bucket of Bolts, Walking Toilet Paper, and Ghostfreak during that hassle," Macy apologized, feeling a bit embarrassed and deciding that if these people were going to help them, then she owed them an apology.

Hearing the last part, Sage began laughing to the point where he collapsed on the ground, holding his stomach. Rachel also laughed before she managed to compose herself, but Sage was unable to hold back his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Macy asked, completely confused as to why the Shapeshifter was laughing so hard like that.

"Well, you got one of the five correct," he said, trying to get his breath back.

"Got what correct out of five?" She said, still a bit confused.

"The names that you called my uncles: Frankenstrike, Blitzwolfer, Ghostfreak, Snare Oh, and my dad, Whampire. You had one out of five right," the young man answered, now laughing again.

"Wait. The ghost alien's name really _is_ Ghostfreak?!" Macy exclaimed, slightly surprised and stunned. She had just come up with the name, honestly.

"Wow. At least that's better than getting Buck of Bolts right. Or Walking Toilet Paper," Tommy spoke up, now laughing and getting the joke. Andy and Marcus soon joined in on the joke, too.

Sage noticed the mischievous looks on his uncles' faces. "Uh-oh you guys just asked for it," he said, backing up slowly a smile on his face.

Without warning, the Galactic Monsters pounced on the four, giving them a tickle torture that they wouldn't soon forget. Marcus was squealing as Blitzwolfer tickled him with both his claws and tail while Andy was squirming his hardest as Ghostfreak tickled him with his tentacles and Tommy was giggling like mad as Frankenstrike tickled him to pieces and Whampire and Snare-Oh set their sights on Macy, who tried to put up a fight as she didn't like being tickled, thinking tickling was a weakness and she preferred being tough.

But one thing about the Galactic Monsters was that they could break through one's tough shell and make them loosen up. Without warning, Whampire used his telekinesis, trapping Macy in place so that she couldn't fight back and Snare-Oh's wiggling tendrils went for the girl's neck and underarms. She squealed and began laughing while still trying to put up a fight, but that didn't work as the aliens were very good at making their victims laugh with tickling.

After a bit, the aliens let the four up and Macy looked slightly embarrassed that Sage had seen that her tough demeanor was broken down by tickling.

Seeing her embarrassment, the boy shifted into wolf form and gave her a gentle nuzzle, quietly showing that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. This helped her feel a lot better and she smiled, hugging him, making Sage wag his wolf tail and give a growl-like purr while snuggling her.

"Ewww!"

"Gaaah, my eyes!"

"This is the most horrifying thing we've seen all night!"

The shouts were from Tommy, Marcus, and Andy, which amused the aliens and adults and made them laugh as Sage gave a mock growl bark saying in a way, "You'll be like this soon enough."

Macy laughed, no tickles needed this time. "Just let them be. It's way more entertaining watching them act like this. Plus, I'm counting this as payback for their sneak out," she said to the shapeshifter.

Sage barked and then gently pulled on her sleeve, signaling that it was getting really late.

"Okay, okay," the girl replied, getting the message while standing up, "Come on, boys, time to head back before mom and dad realize we snuck out."

The Mystery Crusaders complained a little, but eventually followed the older girl. Before leaving, they turned to say goodbye to their new friends. "I hope we can see you guys again soon," Tommy said.

"Me too," Marcus admitted.

"Yeah, this has been so cool," Andy said.

"We'll take your advice about our dad taking a new job here," Macy promised. "I think he'll like it here. I know I do."

"Y'all take care," Rachel said with a smile. "And be careful."

"We will," they promised and headed out into the night, going back to their hotel.

"Macy, do you think…Dad will consider taking the job here?" Tommy asked.

The older girl smiled. "I think he will," she said. "Mom's been looking for some peace and quiet lately too and we like this place. So, yeah. I think he will."

Smiling, the four quietly headed inside and all but collapsed into bed, exhausted from their adventure, but hoping that they would see their new friends soon.

* * *

 **Please leave Steelcode, Redbat132, and I a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
